Tokyo Mew Mew: Dren and Dress Crisis
by pinkmol
Summary: When Elliot buys them all dresses for some unkown reason he buys Zoey a wedding dress. it's not what you think. or it could be later on in the story! Then Dren comes to ruin it all...or does he?
1. Dress crisis

"Come on out Zoey", shouted Kiki as she did cartwheels from table to table.

"Yeh", said Bridget.

Zoey was hiding from the Mew Mew Power crew. She didn't want the others to see her. She was embarrassed.

"Come on already, I've got a ballet class in 15 minutes", called Corina, impatiently.

"Go then", shouted Zoey. Her voice was wobbly, like she was going to cry.

"Ok then, I'm off", said Corina grabbing her bag.

" Hold it right there", said Elliot blocking the door.

"What? Zoey said I could go", argued Corina.

"Yes, but is Zoey the boss of the café?", Elliot argued back.

"No, but you're not either", said Corina calmly.

Elliot was stuck for words.

"I'm the boss of the café", said Wesley, walking in on the argument, "Where's Zoey?"

"She's hiding", said Kiki.

"We don't know where she is", said Renée

"Zoey, come out, NOW!", shouted Elliot.

Zoey crept out of her hiding place and stud in front of the crew.

"Wow", said Kiki examining the fabric.

Zoey was in a dress. A white dress. You could say it was a like a bride's dress. It had short white sleeves, a long pure white back that dragged on the floor, white lacy socks, white high heeled shoes and some silky white gloves that came up to her elbows.

"You look…erm…like a…bride", said Bridget.

"I have to be honest with you", said Elliot, " you look stupid."

"Did you choose it?", Wesley asked Zoey.

"NO! Elliot asked me what I would like as a dress and I said a white dress with puffy sleeves and he gave me this!", exclaimed Zoey. She showed the rest of the crew the picture she had drawn of the dress she wanted. Surely enough the dress looked nothing like the one she had on the paper. The picture had whitey-pink mid length puffy sleeves, a whitey-pink dress that came to her knees and puffed out like a tutu, light pink socks with a white cloud on each, gloves that were whitey-pink striped and pink converses with white laces.

" That looks nothing like the dress you're wearing", said Bridget admiring the two totally different dresses.

"Here you go", said Elliot handing out dresses to all the other Mew Mew's. They all went into the changing rooms.

I wonder what they will look like? Thought Zoey as thoughts of them all wearing their favourite colour dresses…

A snobby rich girls voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Zoey, Zoey listen to me!", said Corina.

"Wha…what?" said Zoey.

"You were day dreaming! Anyway do I look good in this?", said Corina giving a twirl.

She was wearing a pale blue tutu shaped skirt (that just covered her pants/knickers), a pale blue crop top that was 2 and a half inches above her belly button, blue gloves that were up to her wrist's, long blue socks up the her knees and trainers that were blue striped.

"WHY DOES CORINA GET TO WEAR CUTE STUFF WHILE I GET STUCK WITH A WEDDING DRESS!", shouted Zoey.

"Fine", said Elliot reaching for a package and giving it to Zoey, "Put it on when you've seen the others in their dresses"

"Ok", said Zoey, rolling her eyes, Elliot had _always _liked to show off.

Next, Bridget came out.

"You look good Bridget", said Zoey.

Bridget was wearing a green t-shirt with straps, a green floaty skirt that was just under her knees, some lime green sock with a white 'B' on each one, a silver bracelet with 'B's' all around it. A green bobble with pom-poms on. Her shoes were high heels (the heel being about 5 inches long) and slightly green glasses.

"Are you sure I look fine?", asked Bridget.

"Yeh of course", said Zoey.

Suddenly Kiki burst though the changing room.

"LOOK AT ME!", shouted Kiki as she span around the café.

"Be careful Kiki" called Bridget as she managed to stop Kiki from knocking over the smoothie machine.

Kiki was in an orange and yellow leotard with a yellow and orange striped tutu attached to it, her socks were yellow with an orange on each sock. Her shoes were slip-on orange ones and she had an orange headband with yellow spots on.

"I look GGGGRRRRREEEEAAAATTTTT", shouted Kiki.

"Yeh, you look wonderful", said Bridget.

Finally Renée had come though the curtains of the changing room.

"WOW", said Corina, Zoey, Bridget and Kiki.

"What?", said Renée.

She was wearing a long glittery violet dress, huge purple-hooped earrings, a purple bobble with little shiny stars on, lilac eye shadow, dark purple nail vanish and purple high heels.

"You look…AMAZING", said Corina.

"Thanks Corina", said Renée.

"Your turn Zoey!", said Kiki pushing her into the changing room marked 'Zoey'.

"I wonder if she'll be in pink", said Corina.

"Yeh or blue!", said Kiki.

"She could be in purple", said Renée.

"No, I agree with Corina", said Bridget.

At that moment, Zoey stepped out. She was wearing a pink and purple t-shirt that was 2 and a half inches above her belly button (the same as Corina's but a different colour), a pale blue floaty skirt just above her knees. Her socks were multi-coloured with an orange on each, yellow shoes with a hint of green on the tip of the shoes were cool. Zoey's hair had a multi-coloured headband and her hair that was left was in pink bobbles.

"Wow, you look…so cool", said Renée.

"Zoey, you're the luckiest girl in the world" said Corina.

"Why?", said Zoey.

"You have just been complemented by a fashion idol/singer/movie star", said Corina who was still in shock of Zoey being complemented by a fashion idol/singer/movie star.

Suddenly the Mew Mew's heard a rumble.

"Quick, outside!", shouted Wesley.

The crew ran outside. There, in the sky, was Dren.

" I guess I'm hungry", said Dren. (The rumble was his stomach)


	2. Elliot Crisis

" I guess I'm hungry", said Dren. (The rumble was his stomach)

"What do you want?", asked Zoey angrily.

"I just wanted to see you, kitty", said Dren floating down to Zoey.

"Stop being stupid", shouted Zoey.

"I'm not being stupid honey", said Dren.

"I think you are!", replied Zoey.

Dren was just about to release his kirema animas when Elliot jumped in front of Zoey.

"Don't hurt Zoey", shouted Elliot, "Hurt me instead!"

Elliot…thought Zoey.

(They battled a lot. Corina used her heart arrow and won. Dren floated away in defeat)

"Well done Corina", said Elliot as he walked back to the café.

The Next Evening Day Later

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Where would you like to sit today?", Zoey asked to the new customers.

"Nowhere, we just want to know if you've got a toilet", asked The Lady.

"Yes, go though the doors on the left and up the stairs. The toilet is on the right", replied Zoey with a smile.

"Thank you", said The Lady.

In approximately 2 minutes The Lady came out.

"Thank you again", said The Lady.

"My pleasure", said Zoey, "Bye".

When the last couple came out the café Elliot called Zoey upstairs.

"Yeh", said Zoey.

"Zoey you must know by now", said Elliot.

"What? That you have only a computer, a mirror and a bed in your room?", said Zoey sounding confused.

"That I…I… l…o…v…e y…o…u", stammered Elliot.

Zoey gasped then ran downstairs and through the doors. Love me? Love me? How can Elliot love me? Thought Zoey.

(This is a little song Zoey sang while she was walking round the park)

How can Elliot love me… 

_I thought he was a jerk…_

_I love Mark though…_

_And I love………………._

Then she spotted Mark.

"What's up Zoey", asked Mark.

"Why are you out so late?", said Zoey.

"Oh I just couldn't get to sleep", said Mark.

"Well I've got to get home or my mom will go mad", said Zoey, "See you tomorrow". Then she turned around and ran home.

The Day After That Day In The Middle of Math

(I don't know her names of her friends or teachers at school so I'm just making them up)

"Math is soooo boring", whispered Zoey.

"Yeh, it is", replied Claire.

"Well goodbye everybody. See you tomorrow", said Mrs. Muffin (lol).

"Well, because class carried on long than usual I've got to hurry to the café. Bye!", shouted Zoey as she turn round and ran to the café.

She wasn't late at all; she just wanted to talk to Elliot alone.

When she got to the café she ran upstairs to Elliot's room and barged in. Elliot was posing in the mirror and on his mirror he wrote, with Zoey's favourite lipstick, 'I love Zoey soooo much. I think she is the greatest'. At that moment Elliot looked round.

"Hi", said Elliot without freaking out.

"Hi", said Zoey, her eyes wide open and jaw to the floor.

"Do you remember yesterday?", asked Elliot blushing.

"Yeh", replied Zoey as she walked towards Elliot.

Elliot walked towards his draw and collected Zoey's lipstick.

"Here", said Elliot giving Zoey her lipstick, "write what you want on the mirror if you don't want to tell me. I won't look. I promise".

"Ok", said Zoey taking her lipstick. She walked towards the mirror and wrote 'I love Mark and a few other people but I don't want to say who. I just wish I could tell you but it would be too much of a shock for you. You are older and wiser and cuter than me. You deserve better than me. Bridget is older and wiser and prettier than me so I think you and Bridget will make a great couple. Don't get mad at me for this, I just don't want to break anyone's heart. Thanks for everything but I don't think I can be a mew mew when I know that somebody who is my boss love's me. It wouldn't feel right. I'm sorry but I'm rejecting you and quitting the mew mews. I'm sorry. Goodbye Elliot. Goodbye forever…' Then Zoey ran down the stairs and through the doors. As she ran to the park, she sang her little, un-rhyming poem.

How can Elliot love me… 

_I thought he was a jerk…_

_I love Mark though…_

_And I love………………._

_How can Elliot love me…_

_I thought he was a jerk…_

_I love Mark though…_

_And I love………………._

_And I love………………._

_And I love………………._

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 READ ON AND REVIEW! 


	3. Mark crisis

**In the last chapter**

**_How can Elliot love me…_**

_**I thought he was a jerk…**_

_**But I love Mark though…**_

_**And I love……………….**_

_**And I love……………….**_

_**And I love……………….**_

_And I love……………….Dren_

"We love each other then don't we, honey", said Dren with a smile.

Zoey blushed than looked up at Dren who was floating above her.

"Well….", said Zoey.

"I love you, sweetie", cooed Dren, "Why don't you leave the mew mew's and join me instead".

"For your i.n.f.o.r.m.a.t.i.o.n I've left the mew mew's", replied Zoey.

"OK, do you want to join me?", said Dren obviously not going to give up on the subject.

"………", said Zoey, "I don't know".

"So who do you love more, Me, Elliot or that Mark boy", said Dren crossing his arms.

"Mark!", shouted Zoey.

"Well, bye Honey. I'll see you tomorrow when we can tell Mark that you love _me",_ said Dren as he disappeared.

"But I love Mark!", shouted Zoey. It was no good; Dren had gone.

"ZOEY!", shouted Elliot, "Are you ok?".

"Yeh", said Zoey.

Elliot collected Zoey in his arms and walked back to the café.

"STOP!", said a boys voice, "She's mine".

It was Mark. He was arguing with Elliot.

"Zoey likes me", shouted Elliot.

"She likes me!", Mark shouted back.

"I love……….", said Zoey, then she stopped. She couldn't tell them. Not here.

"Bye!", shouted Zoey as she ran back to her house.

"Zoey!", shouted Mark as he ran after her.

Finally Zoey came to a stop to take a breath.

"Zoey, please, tell me what's wrong", Mark panted.

"Why would you wanna' know?", Zoey said turning her back to Mark.

"Because I love you", whispered Mark.

"WHAT!", shouted Zoey.

"Why has it come such a shock to you. I thought you liked me too", asked Mark.

"Because I love…I love…I love", replied Zoey. She couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth.

"Love who?", said a confused Mark.

Then Zoey ran. As fast as she could. It seemed to take hours to get to her house when it was simply 2 minutes.

Finally Zoey got to her home. When she did she ran straight to her room.

"Why…", whispered Zoey, "Why me…..".

* * *

**Sorry bout' the shortness of the chapter but i thought it would be da perfect place to end da chapter.**

**PLZ READ ON AND REVIEW!please...**


	4. Elliot Crisis 2

"**Why…", whispered Zoey, "Why me…..".**

"I hate you Zoey", said Mark turning his back on her

"I hate you too, I wish you never even knew me", said Elliot

"I thought you were gonna' tell them about you and me, I guess I was wrong about you cos now I know why everybody hates you. Because you're a jerk" said, Dren

"JERK, JERK, JERK, JERK…" chanted the three boys.

"Huh…" Zoey woke up.

'Just a bad dream' she thought to herself, 'I had WAY too much cheese last night'

At that particular moment, the phone rang.

"Hello" said Zoey sleepily,

"Hello Zoey", said Elliot. He sounded fierce. " I know that you had a lot on your mind yesterday but I want us to go back to normal, so forget everything that I said the last two days and lets get back to being the old 'you are such a jerk' feeling when we see each other instead of us being the 'I can't believe what he said to me' sort of feeling. Ok?"

"Yeh, that would be the best thing" replied Zoey

"Ok, bye babe." said Elliot

"ELLIOT! I thought you said ' you're such a jerk feeling'!" said Zoey giggling

"Oops, I forget!" chuckled Elliot

"Bye" said Elliot

"See ya later…erm…JERK!" said Zoey, putting the phone down.

On way back from school

"School was rough today wasn't it", said Mark

"Erm…yeh…" mumbled Zoey

"Oh Zoey, I cant live like this anymore, I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend again", confessed Mark

"I don't know…" her voice trailed

"PLEASE!!!" shouted Mark

"O, ok then" smiled Zoey

"Good" replied Mark

Zoey glanced at her watch.

"Oh! I'm late for my shift!" gasped Zoey

"See you tomorrow then" sighed Mark

"Ok! Bye!" Zoey called as she ran helplessly towards the café

"Zoey, Elliot said he wants you" said Wesley, "he's upstairs"

"Thanks Wesley, You're so sweet", said Zoey as she ran upstairs to meet Elliot.

'I wonder where he is…' thought Zoey as she walked around the upstairs of the café.

Finally she caught sight of an open door. Weird, it was Elliot's door. She crept around the door just to find a stark naked man.

"ZOEY!!!!! GO SHOO, GET OUT!!!!!!!", shouted Elliot.

The shout was heard downstairs and they gathered round the stairs.

"Zoey probably walked in on him again, when he was changing", said Wesley "nothing to worry about" They all got back to work.

"DON'T YOU THINK TO KNOCK?????!!!!!!!" said Elliot, grabbing a towel.

"NO…WELL…YES…. BUT WESLEY SAID YOU WANTED ME FOR SOMETHING!!!!!" Came the reply from Zoey.

"WELL YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!!!!!!!", screamed Elliot.

The argument went on and on and on until, finally, they stopped.

"Anyway, what is it that you wanted me for?" asked Zoey

"Oh, that…" said Elliot, blushing.

"Yeh, what?" said Zoey impatiently

"Come closer" beckoned Elliot

As soon as Zoey got to her foot next to his he grabbed her.

"Let go!" struggled Zoey

Elliot didn't say anything he just got her lips and pressed them against his, then he started to kiss her.

"ELLIOT! GET AWAY!", gasped Zoey.

"Why? I thought I was a JERK?" shouted Elliot.

"You ARE! But even JERKS don't do _THAT" _replied Zoey

"Well, IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" Elliot claimed.

Then Zoey lost her mind. Totally out-of-her mind lost it. She screamed so loud that even Mrs Williams down the round could hear her.

"Zoey!" called Mark as he ran upstairs to her. "I was just down stairs, I wanted to surprise you. But what's wrong?"

"Its HIM!" she pointed to Elliot.

"Don't you EVER hurt or make Zoey sad again, or ELSE!" warned Mark as he took Zoey down stairs.

"Good work, Elliot" smiled Dren. "Now I just have to make Zoey turn against Mark and she'll be all mine"

Elliot's eyes brightened.

"I know _just _how to do that, Master" sneered Elliot " And it will work _perfectly_"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**In case any of you didn't know what was going on, I'll tell it you in simple words.**

**Elliot is working for Dren. Dren has hatched a plan to get Zoey to turn against Mark. Will Dren's plan work? Or will the Mew Mew's find a way out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Dren and Dress Crisis'! Please R&R!**


	5. Boy Crisis

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew. I do not own Zoey 101. I know what your thinking 'what the hell does Zoey 101 have to do with Tokyo mew mew. Well, In one Zoey 101 episode, Zoey gets blackmailed. That's kinda what happens here. I will tell you one thing about this chap though. Dren isn't the bad guy in this chap. THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING! Lol.**

* * *

**"Good work, Elliot" smiled Dren, "Now I just have to make Zoey turn against Mark and she'll be all mine"**

**Elliot's eyes brightened.**

"**I know **_**just **_**how to do that, Master" sneered Elliot "And it will work perfectly"**

* * *

"ZOEY! Are you ok?" Mark asked as he held Zoey.

"Yes, I guess I'm alright. Thanks Mark" Zoey said as she moved away from him and rubbed her head, "I don't know what got into Elliot. I mean, I knew he was a jerk but I didn't think he was THAT bad…"

"I know Zoey, I know"

"I'd like to be alone" Zoey hung her head.

"Of course, Zoey. But it was _only _Elliot. No need to get upset about it" Mark turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Zoey had this weird feeling. It felt like there was someone watching her. Suddenly she heard a voice. A male's voice. Zoey listened closer. It was whispering. Whoever said it was starting to worry Zoey.

"W-Who are you?" Zoey stammered.

"Your worst enemy. Worse than the aliens. Yes Zoey, I know that you're a mew mew and if you don't do as I say, I will tell everyone your little secret"

"NO! Zoey shouted, "I'll do ANYTHING!"

"Good, Listen closely. I want you to meet…him at 7:00pm sharp. Tomorrow. Behind your school, by the dustbins. Be there…or else"

"Or what? Who's he? WHAT DO YOU WANT??" Zoey broke down in tears.

All night those words were ringing in her head. 'Meet him…7:00pm…Tomorrow…Or else…or else…or else…' Zoey couldn't take it anymore. She HAD to find out who it was. Maybe…maybe it was Dren! No one would black mail Zoey and get away with it!

(If this was an episode, the picture would go close up on Zoey then fade into the commercials/adverts/break. After the break it would go on to the scene with Elliot and Dren)

"Well Elliot…Have you thought up a plan?" Dren asked.

"No master, I haven't yet. But I'll get right on it."

"Good"

"I have a message for you, master" Elliot said, "This guy in a black coat and mask told me to tell you to go behind Zoey's school at 7:00pm sharp. He was pretty firm about it."

"Oh right…" Dren said, "I don't really want to hurt Zoey…"

"Really?" Elliot said

"Yes…I don't hate Zoey…I don't want to lie…I want to be…be…_loved_…" Dren said as he flew to Zoey's school. He was surprised when he saw Zoey.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked, surprised.

"A guy in a black coat told Ell— I mean he told my agent (XD) that he wanted to see me here at 7:00pm" Dren answered.

"So you didn't send that voice to black mail me?" Zoey said, very confused.

"Of course not! Actually I wanted to talk to you…" Dren sighed.

"Why? Why should I even listen to you?" Zoey questioned.

"Because…Well because I really care about you" Dren said suddenly.

"Oh! Dren! Dren! I…I…I care about you to!" Zoey throw herself into Dren's arms.

"Zoey!"

"Dren!"

They stood there hugging.

"I better be going, Dren" Zoey said, pulling away from their hug.

"Ok Zoey" Dren looked into Zoey's eyes. _'She's beautiful'_ he thought.

They leaned closer and closer until there lips met. They started kissing. Dren started off gently. He didn't want Zoey to go off him although he wasn't sure she was already into him.

Zoey broke away and took a deep breath.

"I want you, Dren. No one else. You made me realize that" Zoey smiled.

"I'm glad, Zoey. I wanted you for a long time" Dren confessed. They started kissing again.

"I love you Dren!"

"I love you, Zoey!"

* * *

**I thought that would be a great place to end it. If you have ideas, feel free to send me a message. I will credit you if you do. Thanks!**

**Pinkmol x**

**Please read and review! Mwah! x**


End file.
